Mad
by GreyPurpleBlack
Summary: "Sometimes, I just get so MAD. I don't know how she can even talk to me. She's so sweet and pure, and I'm just... me." Hayner & Olette oneshot.


**Mad**

**Hayner & Olette Oneshot**

Sometimes, I just get so _mad._

I don't know how she can even talk to me. She's so sweet and pure, and I'm just... me.

"Hayner?" her voice sounds softly and surprises me. I jolt and hit my head against the wall behind me.

Wincing, I rub the bump and grimace. "I should have known you'd find me here. You're smart enough to figure it out..."

She smiles and gracefully slides next to me. "No, Hayner. It's not that I'm smart enough. I just know you well enough." Her gorgeous green eyes leave mine (_Finally, I can breathe again_, I mentally sigh in relief) and examine my body for injury.

"Hayner... your wrist."

"Huh?" I tear my eyes away from her (_Since when has her hair had red in it?_) to glance at my wound. "Oh... I guess Seifer cut it up pretty bad. Ha, I lost _**and **_I got my ass kicked."

Her cold fingers unclench my fists and send my heart racing. "You'll make it bleed more." After glancing around helplessly for a bandage, she stops at my vest and shyly meets my eyes. "Would you mind...? I'll pay to replace it if you want—"

"Don't be stupid." I shrug out of the vest and pass it to her. "No way am I gonna make _you _pay for it."

She smiles apologetically before ripping the vest into strips for bandages. "So, what were you fighting about?" she inquires in a light, casual tone, like I'm not about to bleed out and I didn't just spectacularly lose a fight with my nemesis.

"Uh… mmphu…" I observe the late sunlight streaming through the broken window of the Old Mansion.

"Hm?" she hums distractedly as she binds my forearm.

"You," I sigh in defeat—_why can't I refuse her? _my mind demands, but I can't be angry about it.

She pauses, then continues binding my wound. "Me? What about me?"

"He was insulting you, Olette! Saying every stupid, wrong thing you could imagine. I couldn't let him get away with that!"

Stopping my wildly flailing arms, Olette looks me in the eye and tells me, "He was trying to anger you again, Hayner. You shouldn't listen to him."

"Gah! I _knew _you'd say that!" I squeeze my fists together and look anywhere but in her eyes.

"Because it's the truth, Hayner. Didn't I just tell you not to make fists like that?" she snaps.

Her unexpected scolding stings. "Right… sorry…"

Her sigh makes me grimace and glue my eyes to my feet. _I'm such an idiot to make her upset… Why is she even here?_

"I'm here because you need me," she murmurs, still holding my hands in the air. I glance up in confusion to realize that, one, she's been looking at me the whole time, and two, I accidentally spoke the last statement aloud. (_And hopefully __**just **__the last statement._) Her face is surprisingly close to mine and looks mostly sad, but maybe a little frustrated and sorry, too.

"If you'd sat here moping the whole time, you'd have passed out from blood loss. Speaking of which, you need to get to the hospital."

"No!" I protest and cross my arms for effect.

"Hayner, just do what I say!" she groans and slumps against the wall. "Why won't you just listen to me…"

"Well, why are you so worried about me?" I demand angrily—confusedly. "I'm fine."

In exasperation, she throws her hands into the air. "Of course I'm going to worry about you, Hayner! You just got seriously wounded in a fight about _**me**_. Do you really think I wouldn't be worried? I thought you knew me!" She buries her head in her hands.

What. The. Hell. Have. I. Done.

I punch the wall. "I just can't do anything right," I growl. "Can't beat Seifer." Punch. "Can't say thank you." Kick. "Can't bind my own freaking wound." Another kick. "And now I've made her upset." Head, I'd like you to meet Mr. Wall. Miss Foot and Sir Hand are already well acquainted with him.

As I'm about to use my head as a battering ram again, Olette's slim fingers grasp my wrist and yank me to sit next to her. "Would you stop that? You're hurt enough."

"Why are you so worried, Olette? I'm just a jerk. You deserve better, and I don't deserve your worry." Closing my eyes, I lean my head back against the wall.

Her hand is still around my wrist. One finger is tracing feather-light patterns on the back of my hand.

"You care so much that you make up for being a little reckless. You make up for not knowing what to say all the time. Besides, I wouldn't know what to do with a boy who always knows what to say. It would drive me insane. I like you just the way you are, Hayner."

… have I gone delusional from blood loss?

I open my eyes and gape at her. "What did you just say?"

She blushes and repeats herself. "I like you, Hayner. And if you can't deal with that, and all that that includes—like caring for you and worrying about you—then that just sucks for you." She's avoiding my eyes, so I gently pull my hand from hers.

Cupping her cheek with my palm, I force her to look at me. "Ah, so feisty. Perfect for me."

And then I kiss her.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, sorry for the ridiculously fluffy ending! I figured it was time for Hayner to get SOMETHING right, lol. I hope you enjoyed!<br>_


End file.
